You and me
by Ynys
Summary: Allez, je me lance ! Juste un petit OS Janto écrit un soir où je n'avais pas du tout le moral. J'avais aussi envie de tester un récit à la deuxième personne du singulier, je suis consciente que c'est assez spécial, mais c'est voulu. D'ailleurs, ne cherchez pas de cohérence ou quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste évacuer x) En espérant que ça plaira tout de même, et reviewez !


Une nuit d'un noir profond, empire d'un silence des plus parfaits. Pas pour toi. Il y a ce son. Ce tambourinement de ton cœur contre ta poitrine, si fort qu'il t'en brise tes côtes, si fort que tu sens que tout ton corps est prêt à exploser. Chaque martèlement est un choc de plus, qui se répercute, résonne dans tes os, tes dents, ton crâne. Chaque martèlement est un nouveau coup de poignard qui détruit un peu plus tes forces, le lien qui te relie à ta raison. Il s'émiette, alors que ta vision déjà chaotique se brouille, que tes respirations s'étouffent dans ta gorge. Et ce sol qui se dérobe sous tes pieds. Même sa présence te semble à chaque seconde un peu plus lointaine. Un peu plus irréelle. Pourtant il est solide et fiable, ce sol... Mais la souffrance ronge peu à peu tous les liens qui te retiennent dans la réalité, te plongeant dans un monde de douleur encore plus noir que cette douce nuit galloise.

 _Douce..._

Plus pour toi. Elle n'était rien qu'une nuit parmi d'autres, une nuit des plus banales, pourtant. Elle n'était censée être rien d'autre. Cette chasse non plus. Juste une chasse au weevil parmi tant d'autres. Mais ce sont toujours dans ces moments les plus ordinaires, ceux auxquels on ne prête presque plus attention, que les accidents les plus inattendus se produisent. Vous vous étiez séparés. Ils avaient été beaucoup plus nombreux que ce que vous pensiez. Et ils t'avaient pris par surprise. Tandis que tu t'occupais des deux de devant, tu n'avais pas entendu venir celui de derrière, ses mugissements se fondant dans le brouhaha de ceux de ses congénères. Plus un seul de ces bruits morbides ne résonne à tes oreilles, désormais. Ni à celles d'aucun autre être vivant. Tu as à peine eu le temps de tirer. Leurs corps gisent dans la rue, maintenant. Et bientôt, le tien viendra prendre sa place parmi les leurs. Tu sais que ce n'est pas la mort qui te guette, même avec tout ce sang qui s'écoule de ta plaie, cette plaie que tu presses de toutes tes forces. Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure, mais elle est profonde, brûlante, à vif. Elle t'attire juste l'inconscience, mais c'est tout aussi terrifiant, en cet instant.

Ton pied rencontre l'un des cadavres hideux, tu trébuches. Tes mains, encore capables des réflexes les plus primaires, amortissent la chute. Sur l'un des corps. Tu t'affales par dessus, repliant tes mains sur la blessure. Tu ne sens même pas leur odeur. Tu ne remarques même pas leur laideur, à quelques millimètres de tes yeux. C'est comme si tu étais bien trop fatigué pour en prendre conscience. Te repliant sur toi même, tu laisses échapper quelques gémissements de douleur. Il a été rapide, il a frappé et mordu fort. Bien trop fort.

Et puis, des bruits de pas. Course. Une voix. Ton nom. Tu crois que c'est ton nom. Peut être es tu en train de rêver, ou de sombrer. D'où t'appelle cette voix ? De quel côté est elle ? De celui du monde silencieux, fait de béton et de lumières artificielles, ou de celui fait d'obscurité, de souffrance et de folie ? Celui vers lequel tu te sens chuter, lentement, inévitablement ?

Après les pas, après la voix, une odeur. Puis une sensation. Un toucher. Et encore ton nom qui résonne à tes oreilles. Résonne dans ton crâne. Résonne comme les battements de ton cœur et la douleur de ta blessure. Mais bientôt, il résonne encore plus fort qu'eux. Un simple nom. Une simple voix. Mais tu t'y accroches, parce qu'elle sonne comme plus importante que l'univers tout entier. Tu remontes le lien, le cordon qui te retenait depuis que tu as basculé entre les deux mondes, pour enfin reposer les deux pieds dans le monde matériel. Entre ses bras, qui te tiennent fermement. Tu les sens. Tu sens sa main, qui s'occupe fébrilement de ta blessure. Tu remontes encore, jusqu'au bleu de ses yeux. Le bleu le plus pur. Dans lequel tu te noies, instantanément, alors que ton corps est parcouru d'un long frisson, un frisson de vie. Cette sensation et cette vision calment ta douleur, ou du moins, te forcent à l'oublier. A te concentrer sur ce qui compte, ce qui compte réellement. Sa voix. Ses yeux. Son toucher. Les bras te secouent. Tu souris. Les secousses s'arrêtent, un autre sourire, large et franc, répond au tien. L'une de tes deux mains lâche la blessure, remontent le long du grand manteau militaire bleu. Effleure son cou, se pose sur sa joue. Elle est douce. Elle est chaude. Ce contact, ce contact si réconfortant, si solide, t'aide à calquer ta respiration sur un rythme plus normal. Le monde angoissant qui te happait peu à peu s'éloigne. Mais l'autre ne revient pas pour autant. Non. Il n'existe plus non plus. Il n'y a plus que cette peau. Et tout ce qui va avec. Ces yeux. Cette odeur. Ce sourire. Cette voix.

« Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça. »

Et ce monde, dans lequel il n'y a que vous deux, ne semble bientôt compter plus qu'un seul être, lorsque ses lèvres rejoignent les tiennes.


End file.
